


Taste Of Heaven

by certifiedprofessionalsimp



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Making Out, Mediocre writing, i cant this trope off of my brain, reader is inexperienced, self indulgent TRASH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 19:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30110979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/certifiedprofessionalsimp/pseuds/certifiedprofessionalsimp
Summary: The best person to go to when you want to learn how to kiss is your best friend, right?
Relationships: Mike Zacharias & Reader, Mike Zacharias/Reader
Kudos: 20





	Taste Of Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> i am very much in love with this trope. criticism is much appreciated  
> this is once again,is inspired by SB, @mysteriousmagicx on Tumblr. this ficlet was not my idea! it was sb's and the anon who thought of the imagine.  
> song rec- 'baby' by madison beer

“Are you sure you want to do this?” he asks one more time.

Mike is aware of your lack of sexual knowledge, like you know - more so heard of his experience with diverse people. He never judged you and vice versa. It was quite a surprise when you wanted his help on gaining more experience, specifically with kissing. Mike thought you were playing at first but saw the firmness in your eyes and he contemplated giving you a ..lesson. You explained if you ever got a boyfriend, you were scared of being unable to satiate him.

To tell the truth, Mike did not care if you couldn't satisfy any approaching boyfriend you might have. he merely wants to satisfy you.

You are currently at his flat; he has you sitting on his lap on the couch. Your face met him with extra wiggle room. Mike supports your hips as you grip his shoulders.

“Push me away if you feel uncomfortable, okay?” you nod, both of you leans forward.

Mike starts with gentle pecks, grazing your lips for no more than 2 seconds then pulling back. The fullness and smoothness of your lips already making him fall hook, line, and sinker.

He pulls away leisurely, focusing on your eyes, “Tilt your head a bit baby,” he murmured. You heed his instruction, leaning up as your lips tease each other.

Mike kisses you, the pace first unsteady and slow. He can feel a tang of the dark chocolate you ate earlier but desired more. Once you fou a perfect rhythm, your kisses speed up. You follow his lips, a light smooch heard after each beat. Mike exposes his eyes, looking at your cheeks becoming scarlet, your eyes lightly shut.

He breaks the kiss, pressing open-mouthed kisses down your neck and to your collarbone. Mike relishes in your light moans, a sound he only wants the privilege to hear, unbeknownst to you. He can’t deny a feeling of pridefulness washes over him when you whimper his name.

“How does that feel, mhm? Did you enjoy that?” he inquires pulling back, already knowing your response.  
“Yea....I liked it.  
A cheshire grin spreads on his face. He strokes your neck with his beard in an attempt to relax you. “ don’t be afraid to open your mouth a little kitten.”

Your lips mold together, this time you both instantly find a constant flow. He guides the kiss, more passionate than the previous one. His tongue traces your lips, which makes you whimper, pressing your chest closer to his. He slowly inserts your tongue into your warm mouth, savoring your airy moan.

He can taste more of the chocolate flavor; it is much sweeter, richer, coming from your mouth. You shyly slide your tongue under his, which practically causes Mike’s eyes to roll to the back of his head.

Mike gauges for any pain. When he does not see any, he caresses the soft flesh of your thighs, in return - you run your hands through his hair. He breaks apart the kiss and whispers seductively in your ear, “ _Eres tan hermosa_ ”, smirking when you shiver. He nibbles your neck, but not hard enough to leave a mark. Mike sniffs you now and then, becoming intoxicated with your aroma with each breath in. The atmosphere is heavy; you moan his name, the only sound in the apartment. There is no space between you and Mike. You cling to him as he holds you closer, both of you anchoring to this sensual moment. He trails to your bottom lip and nips at it , getting one last taste of your lips.

He leans back and inspects your face: your hair a bit disheveled, your lips are swollen, your nose and cheeks a pretty red.

**Fucking perfect.**

“Did...Did that feel good?” you hesitate.

“Do _you_ feel good?” he redirects the question.

You lock onto his emerald hues, “Y-Yea it felt good,” you slightly pant.

He chuckles "Good, angel. Buttttt I would like to practice more, though.”

Receiving the right to kiss you, is something he would- _cant _ever forget. The selfish part of him wants to be the only one to get a taste of heaven.__

__Time will tell if you do get that boyfriend._ _


End file.
